Sleeping Memories
by besu-chan
Summary: When Ron tells Hermione how he feels about her she suddenly disappears, only to reappear years later when Ron needs her most. 3
1. Chapter One

**Title:** I don't have a title yet. Still working on it  
**Series:** Harry Potter  
**Coupling:** Ron/Hermione 3  
**Credits:** Well, obviously, all Harry Potter characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Be careful, Harry! You're gonna get hurt if you keep doing that!" Ron could hear Hermione yelling from below.They were in the Quidditch pitch, Ron and Harry practicing above, Hermione watching and worrying below. It was the end of the year, with finals coming up, but they were practicing like it was the middle of Quidditch season.The wind ruffled Ron's hair as he sped back and forth to stop the quaffle that Harry was throwing at him. He smiled as he glanced down at Hermione. She was acting like she was reading the book she had brought, but he knew that she was watching them. Harry quickly chanced a glance down at her. _The plan seems to be working,_ he thought. She certainly seemed worried, though he couldn't tell whom she was more worried about; him or Ron.As they practiced the wind started to pick up, dark clouds looming in the distance. Soon they couldn't hear Hermione's shrill shouts at them to stop. The more the wind picked up, the harder it was to concentrate, but they were going to make the plan work.As Harry swirved back and forth, trying to confuse Ron, the top of the box with the bludgers came off with a gust of exceptionally strong wind. The bludger sped right out of the box and headed straight for Harry. He didn't have time to react as the bludger hit him square in the shoulder, knocking him off his broom.They couldn't hear her, but Hermione was below, her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress the scream of terror that was trying to escape her lips.Harry barely caught himself, one hand gripped tightly around the broom handle, his other arm limp at his side. He couldn't feel his lower arm anymore, and a funny tingling sensation was going through his upper arm. He slowly lowered himself to the ground.Hermione was in hysterics, tears streaming down her face, blubbering something about being so scared that Harry would be hurt."We have to get you to the hospital wing, Harry," Hermione blurted out. "Look at your shoulder. It looks terrible. I was so afraid that you would get hurt." She lead him towards the Harry, holding his hand.Harry glanced back at Ron, who was staring at him with a blank expression, still on his broom. Staring at her, holding his hand. Harry tried an apologetic smile, but Ron wasn't looking at him anymore. He was staring at the box the bludger had come out of. _Why hadn't it been strapped in there, like its supposed to be?_ Ron wondered.He lowered himself to the ground and started back to the castle. His broom dragging on the ground behind him as it started to rain, his heart sinking with every step he took.Chapter One. End. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Ron, I'm sorry. How was I to know the bludger had come out of its box? I could barely hear myself think with the wind howling like that." Harry stepped in front of Ron, who had been avoiding him since that day.

That day, when they realized that she liked Harry, not Ron. Harry Potter, the famous wizard who had fended off Voldemort as a baby. Of course she would like Harry. Not Ron. The kid with the flaming red hair and hand-me-down robes. Of course it was Harry._Why hadn't he realized it before?_ Ron stared at his feet, at the shoes with holes near the toes. He grimmaced. _Why did his life have to be like this?_ He asked himself."Look," Harry whispered uncomfortably. "I didn't know that she liked me. I didn't know..." his voice trailed off as Hermione came around the corner and spotted them."Harry! Ron! I've been looking for you everywhere," Hermione said, breathless. She glanced at Harry, standing in front of Ron, who was staring at the ground, his hair falling over his eyes."What's wrong?" She took a tentative step toward them, as Ron turned and ran toward the Gryffindor common room."What was that?" She asked Harry."Nothing. It was nothing," he said, sighing, as he stared at the common room door closing behind his friend.He stared out at the lake, his red hair rippling in the warm breeze. A tentacle emerged from the water, then sped right back in.He was sitting under a huge oak tree, his back towards the castle. It was peaceful here. He didn't have to see anyone he didn't want to see. He didn't have to hear anyone he didn't want to hear. He didn't have to see Harry or Hermione. He could just relax and do some thinking._Why wasn't the bludger strapped into the box, like it was supposed to be?_ The only explanation he could think of was that Harry had unstrapped it, hoping that something would knock the top off."But Harry wouldn't do that. He said he doesn't like her. He said he likes someone else. But he won't say who. He says that she knows he doesn't like her." he thought aloud.He stood up, facing the castle. There was only one thing he could do. He would listen to Harry. Would forgive him. Would see what the future brought him. Anything would be better than how he was feeling right now.With one last look towards the lake he turned around and jogged back towards the castle steps.Chapter Two. End. 


End file.
